


Remembering Autumn

by jalendavi_lady



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia remembers her favorite tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> This originally appeared in one of cereta's Grading Hell Theater posts on Dreamwidth.

She's almost glad that Coruscant doesn't have true seasons, and that it's so easy to know just what season each exhibit in any Interplanetary Biological Garden will be in days ahead of any visit.

She doesn't have to deal with it directly unless she wants to, because it does hurt to look at an autumn woodland and not see that rich purple-red her favorite tree at home - _home_ \- when she was growing up always wore that time of year.

She can try not to think about the fact she never took a holophoto of it, not even once.

But sometimes, she takes a day, goes to a garden that is wearing autumn hues, and lets it strike her - the memory of how everyone, all the survivors, had taken stock after Coruscant was taken and the New Republic in place, and had discovered what they had lost.

Beyond friends. Beyond family. Beyond _home_.

No one ever thinks to send seeds or cuttings of their weeds, common shrubs, and ubiquitous trees off-world, after all.

And now no one, not anywhere, will ever see that shade of purple-red again.


End file.
